No Day Like Snow Day
"No Day Like Snow Day" is the third episode in the first season of Unikitty!. It first aired as a sneak preview on December 1, 2017,http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/unikitty-no-day-like-snow-day/EP028061460004?aid=zap2it prior to the premiere of the series proper in 2018. Synopsis Cartoon Network When a blizzard hits the town, Master Frown tries to ruin everyone's fun by pretending to be a magical snowman! But when he gets frozen inside, Master Frown must worry less about ruining everyone's good time and instead not turning into a Frown-sicle, while he's forced to experience the joys of the holiday season! http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/unikitty/no-day-like-snow-day-episode.html Plot One morning, Master Frown wakes up, only to notice snow falling from his window. Rushing downstairs to see from the doorway, he notices a blizzard hit, much to his excitement, as this means that it is Snow Day. Brock, who is playing video games on the couch, declares that it is a good day for an excuse to stay indoors and climb the leader boards. However, Master Frown has other plans, as to him, Snow Day is the most miserable day of the year, and he wants to see it for himself. As Master Frown leaves, Brock continues to play, unfazed by him. Out on the streets of Frowntown, Master Frown sings in joy about how miserable the citizens are, as people crash their cars, break their shovels, stick their tongues to poles, get caught in snow drifts, blow away from the wind, and slip on the ice. As he makes a snow angel in satisfaction, Brock opens up the window to survey the snow, commenting how it was said that the blizzard spread for miles, something that excites Master Frown. Master Frown then decides to spy on the citizens of the Unikingdom, to see how miserable they are on this Snow Day. Much to his shock and disgust, they are having fun, as Unikitty and Dr. Fox make snow angels, Hawkodile carves out an ice weight, and Puppycorn makes a snowman. Puppycorn is especially excited about this snowman, as it has come out much better than his previous ones, and he feels that it will make his day wonderful and magical, but only wishes that it was alive. While Puppycorn searches for a carrot for the snowman's nose, Master Frown makes an attempt at ruining Puppycorn's day by smashing the snowman. As Master Frown sleds down the hill en route towards the snowman, he accidentally loses control, tumbling off his sled and embedding himself inside the snowman, which has frozen fast, trapping him in it. Puppycorn finally finds a carrot for the snowman, and wishes that it will make him real. As Puppycorn jams the carrot into the snowman, he accidentally stabs Master Frown in the eye with it, causing him to scream and writhe in pain, which makes the snowman move, which Puppycorn believes as the snowman coming to life. Puppycorn happily names the snowman "Mr. Snowbuttons", and then calls for the others to see what happened. Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile are also amazed with the snowman. Unikitty declares it as adorable, Dr. Fox collects samples from it, and Hawkodile decides that it looks sturdy, testing it with a punch to the gut. As Master Frown decides that he has to get out of there, a fanfare is heard, signalling a snow fort competition. The four head towards the grounds, with Hawkodile bringing the snowman. As Richard judges a separate snow fort's building structure, the others start to build their snow fort, as Master Frown's protests are mistaken for agreement from the snowman. As Unikitty sings her own variant of the Snow Day song, the team works on their own snow fort. Another of Master Frown's protests are mistaken for the snowman's suggestion to put it on the top of the fort, which Unikitty does, using a string of lights as a pulley. As Richard judges their snow fort, Master Frown attempts to make a break for it, which is mistaken for the snowman dancing, causing Richard to declare them as the winner. All of the struggling causes the wires to break, severing the string of lights and electrocuting the snowman and Master Frown, while inadvertently creating a fireworks display and light show on the snow fort. As the snowman drops onto the ground, snowballs start to pelt the winners from the other tree fort, who claim the use of a magic snowman is cheating. This turns out into a snowball fight between the two sides, with Unikitty declaring Mr. Snowbuttons as their secret weapon. Puppycorn is broken by one of the hits, while Master Frown starts to get invested in the fight, declaring it as fun. When he realizes that the fight includes pain and misery, he teams up with Unikitty, using her like a gun to shoot out multiple snowballs at the rival fort. Despite this, the fight is not ending well for them, as Master Frown declares that he never loses, using a catapult to launch himself at the rival snow fort, destroying it and burying them in the snow, winning them the fight, as Master Frown basks in the glory. Unikitty comments on how cold it is getting, which gives Dr. Fox and excuse to test out her formula for the perfect hot cocoa recipe, which they all enjoy, including Master Frown. As Puppycorn declares this the best Snow Day ever thanks to Mr. Snowbuttons, it starts to dawn on Master Frown that he might have been wrong about Snow Day, and decides to change, living his life with the Spirit of Snow Day. Puppycorn declares all the things that he and Mr. Snowbuttons will do, concluding that they will be friends forever, as the others have to break it to him that the snowman will still melt, even despite the power of love, at it is now match for the sun. However, Dr. Fox knows of a place that Mr. Snowbuttons will never melt. The group then bring the snowman to the North Pole as his new home. Master Frown is now terrified, attempting to escape the snowman even more now, as the others declare this his new home forever. Hawkodile severs the ice floe that the snowman is on, tossing him an ice block. Master Frown's screams for forgiveness and then revenge are misconstrued as a promise that he will visit them every year. As Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox leave for more cocoa, Richard and Hawkodile confide in each other that they knew that the snowman was housing Master Frown all along. Transcript Songs *Snow Day Characters * Unikitty * Puppycorn * Hawkodile * Dr. Fox * Richard * Master Frown (debut) * Brock (debut) Broadcast Information This episode aired on December 1, 2017 on Cartoon Network in the United States. Trivia *After “Spoooooky Game” and “Sparkle Matter Matters”, this is the third and final sneak preview episode before the series premiere. *This is the second holiday episode after “Spoooooky Game”, this one being for Christmas. *Unlike the first two episodes, this one changes the beginning astronaut gag of the title sequence to include male astronauts trying to get a signal for the Unikingdom working. Memorable Quotes :Master Frown: Could it be?! I can’t believe it! It’s Snow Day! :Brock: Totally, dude. Great excuse to stay indoors and climb the leaderboard. I could use a player two! :Master Frown: No, you fool! Don’t cha see? Snow Day’s the most miserable day of the year! I gotta see this for myself! :Brock: Brock flies solo today. :Master Frown: Let’s see how Unikitty and those dinguses are doing with all this horrible, icy snow—No, no, no, no! :Puppycorn: You’re gonna make today so magical and wonderful, if only you were alive! :Master Frown: Ugh. Looks like I’m gonna have to make Snow Day miserable for them. Starting with smashing that awful snowman! :Dr. Fox: Remarkable! Your love particles and heart waves must have fused into a conscious field and brought him to life! :Unikitty: Oh, my gosh! Mr. Snowbuttons, we’re going to show you the best Snow Day ever! :Richard: Snow drawbridge is an excellent addition. Durable snow parapet. Ah, what a regal flag. Excellent work. This is gonna be tough to beat. :Master Frown: No! I’ll never help your Snow Day! I’ll have no part…No way! This is absolutely the worst thing that’s ever happened to me! No! :Unikitty: I think he said he’s in! :Richard: Wow, the dancing snowman is a nice touch. I think we have a winner. :Master Frown Master Frown never loses! :Dr. Fox: Oh! I’ve got just the thing! I recently discovered the perfect hot cocoa recipe. Two hundred percent milk chocolate, a Fibonacci spiral of whipped cream, and anti-gravity marshmallows that never sink! :Puppycorn: But what about the power of love and my holiday spirit?! :Dr. Fox: Oh, silly! Love is no match for the sun! :Master Frown: I won’t forget this. You hear me? I’ll find a way back and then I’m coming for you! :Richard: So, you knew that was… :Hawkodile: Master Frown? :Richard: Yeah. :Hawkodile: Yep. Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Unikitty Category:Unikitty! Category:2017 Category:Sneak Peeks